As used herein a “threat” includes malicious software, also known as “malware” or “pestware”, which includes software that is included or inserted in a part of a processing system for a harmful purpose. The term threat should be read to include possible, potential and actual threats. Types of malware can include, but are not limited to, malicious libraries, viruses, worms, Trojans, adware, malicious active content and denial of service attacks. In the case of invasion of privacy for the purposes of fraud or theft of identity, malicious software that passively observes the use of a computer is known as “spyware”.